Family Of Snakes
by JayJason
Summary: Two twins. One older sibling. Galya, Luka, and Rodya, all descendants of Slytherin. Reincarnation for a battle of peace. Who will die, who will live? Join the twins on an epic journey full of twists, turns, and rather amusing talking snakes. Please review!
1. Chapter 1- An Event to Remember

The cold winds engulfed me like the icy fingers of a giant. I shielded my eyes from the harsh blizzard, all the while frantically searching for my sister, Galya. I felt myself shiver in my thin robes, and I had a creeping feeling it wasn't all due to the cold. Suddenly, I froze. A bone-rattling moan echoed off the shimmering glaciers, causing a terrifying feeling to course through my body. Instinctively I reached for my wand, when my sudden lapse of judgement startled me.

_Stupid! I must have left it back at the dorm when I was-_ I cut my thought off midsentence. I didn't have a wand, nor have I ever slept in a dorm. _ What in Merlin's shaggy gray beard was going on here?_ The creature howled again, a bloodcurdling roar that would have caused even the greatest monster in the pit of Tartarus to cower in fear. A painfully bright flash of light stung my eyes, causing me to yelp in pain. Just as quickly as it came, it disappeared, revealing a very unappealing sight. A pale white figure stood in front of me, casting a massive shadow over the snow covered ground. Just one thing was racing through my head as I stared at the black robed monstrosity in front of me. _Voldemort._

I awoke with a start, gasping for air.

"Luka!" My sister, Galya, bellowed in my ear. We shared a small room, so pretty much everything we say is considered "Yelling". I slowly sat up, peeling my sweat soaked pyjamas off of my chest.

"LUKA!" Galya yelled again, causing me to jump. I reluctantly put my dress clothes on, grumbling angrily. Mom and Rodya were already waiting in the car, and I did a mental face-palm when I realised where we were going.

"Now, I don't want any trouble from you two today. Getting your wands is a big deal." Mom said as I entered the car. I scowled when I noticed Rodya with a smug grin on his face. He had always been Mom's favourite, and he loved it when she treated us like little kids. He was turning 17 this year, and Mom was always obsessing over every little thing he did. I mouthed Shut Up to him and turned to face the car window. We were almost there already (Our car is, like, super freaking fast) and I realized with a jolt how busy it was.

"Hey, where is this place anyways? All I see is a brick wall." Galya informed. Rodya scoffed, as if he'd done this a million times, causing Galya to turn a bright shade of red. "Rodya, I swear I will- She stopped midsentence, gaping at the scene unfolding in front of us. The brick wall was changing its shape, as if forming a doorway. Even I was confused. Had Mom done this? Surely she didn't know enough about magic to-

"Come along then." Mom said calmly, as she stepped into the bustling marketplace. Suddenly, a thought that didn't belong to me burst into my mind.

_Is Mom a wizard? I thought that only Dad knew magic._Galya asked mentally, although she showed no change in her expression, staring blankly ahead. I pondered this question for a moment before answering back:

_Maybe she just…never told us._ It sounded stupid when I said it. Mom never lied to us. NEVER. I got jolted back to reality when I heard the creak of a door and realized we were at the wand shop. When I actually stepped inside, I stopped in my tracks. There were wands everywhere, covering the walls, piles of them on the floor, even in the washroom. I did a complete 360, taking in the sights and smells of this wonder of a shop, when I realized that Galya was already testing a wand. It took me around 10 tries before I finally got the perfect wand. It was a mix of Sakura woods, and had a dragon tongue core, which the shopkeeper described as "The finest of all cores." After the rest of our shopping was complete, we left Diagon Alley (That's what Mom called it, don't ask me) and prepared to drive home, but found our car surrounded by random bystanders.

"What is going on here? Excuse me, I'm trying to- Mom got cut off midsentence as a middle eastern man shoved her aside, trying to fight his way to the front.

"Regulas Potter! Can I have your autograph? Please!"

_Regulas Potter? What kind of a name is that? _It then occurred to me that anyone with a name like Serious Potter would be bound to name their kid something preposterous. When we finally got to the front of the angry mob of fans, we realized what everyone was screaming about.

In the middle of the mob was an exact twin of Harry Potter. I kid you not, they looked _identical._ Even Rodya looked baffled, as he stood his with his jaw wide open.

"Don't worry, you'll all have a turn to get my autograph!" Regulas yelled to his adoring fans, causing them to scream even louder.

_Oh brother._ Galya's thought flashed through my mind. I just nodded in agreement, seemingly unable to detach my eyes from the Harry Potter replica in front of me.

"This may take a while." Mom said with a sigh.

It, indeed, did take a while. Around two hours is when Mom started to really blow her top.

"IF SOMEONE DOESN'T GET OUT OF THE WAY IN THE NEXT 5 SECONDS, I WILL SEND YOU ALL TO THE REALM OF DESPAIR!" Mom howled at the top of her lungs. "NOW GET THE FREAKING HADES OUTA MY WAY BEFORE I AVADA KEDAVRA ALL YOUR BUTTS TO TARTARUS!" The lucky part was the last half of her sentence was drowned out by everyone getting the flip out of here.

The car ride home was less than pleasant, as no one dare talk to Mom when she was in one of her moods. When we got home, the atmosphere turned from cold to "I'm going to freaking get hypothermia" in a matter of seconds.

"Hey guys! How was the trip out?" Dad asked cheerfully, only to be answered by one of Mom's death glares. "Was it something I said?" Dad asked innocently, forcing me to crack a smile and answer with:

"Yes dad, it was."

No one talked at all throughout dinner, which shocked me. I don't think there had been a night we had spent in this house where Dad hadn't said something completely idiotic, causing even Rodya to joke around.

Galya and I retired to our rooms early, hoping to get some reading in before bed. We had, of course, bought some books in Diagon Alley, and I almost did a double take when I realized what she was reading.

"Why are you reading…" I studied the title more carefully. "A book about _Becoming an Animangus_?" I asked curiously. She looked up from her book and replied with:

"Because I want to." I rolled my eyes. She knew how much I hated it when she said that, I was sure of it. A few minutes later, she asked:

"What pet are you going to get tomorrow?" I snorted.

"As if Mom would ever get us a pet." She looked at me.

"Are you really that stupid? Mom and Dad have been talking about getting us pets for weeks!" She exclaimed, acting like I was the stupidest person on earth. I sat up quickly, shoving my sheets off of me and running to my closet.

"What are you doing?" Galya asked curiously.

"Mind your own business!" I snapped, grabbing my book of animals. Galya looked hurt, but continued on reading, acting like she didn't care. I sighed, opening up my thick, leather bound book. I had a lot of research to do.

It was getting light out when I finally finished choosing my pet. It was an American Copperhead snake, and it shone like a penny. Rodya, of course, was getting an Owl (I had tuned out what type it was, I didn't care).

It was around 11 in the morning when we got to the Pet Shop. Galya was also getting a snake, though she was getting a "More sophisticated species." Whatever that meant.

As I searched for the snake I wanted, a sudden wave of nausea overcame me, and I heard strange tongue clicking noised emerge from my mouth, even though I had no idea what they meant.

And then I blacked out.

When I came to, I was lying on the cold stone floor of the shop, surrounded by the concerned faces of Galya and Mom. (Not Rodya, he couldn't care less).

"Luka! Are you okay? What were those horrendous sounds you just made?" Mom asked frantically as Galya helped me up, staring at me with a look of sheer confusion. I made an inaudible grumbling noise and continued my search, ignoring my frantic mother's rapid questions.

When we finally got our pets, (My looks pretty awesome, by the way) I got a mental message from Galya.

_What happened back there?_ Her voice rang out in my head, full of concern. I waited a few minutes before answering with:

_I honestly have no idea. It-_ I stopped when I realized that Galya was lost in one of her deep, deep thoughts. She was probably racking her brain for books she'd read about snakes, or a different language, or something like that to figure out what had happened in the pet shop.

When we entered the house, the next question that emitted from her mouth was:  
"What house do you think we'll be in?" She asked, examining her snake. I stopped dead in my tracks. We had never, EVER talked about Hogwarts before. We knew we were going there, of course, we had just never talked about it.

"Slytherin, of course." I answered, ignoring my snake's frantic hissing. Everyone in our family that had gone to Hogwarts had been in Slytherin, plain and simple. Except for Uncle Bill, but no one talks about him anymore (He was kind of a nutcase).

As I got ready for bed, I couldn't stop thinking about what had happened that night. Me talking to snakes is obviously not something I usually do, and I still couldn't believe I had actually gotten a pet. A pet!

I put the incident in the Pet Shop out of my head, and for the first time in many, many months, I felt happy. Right when I was about to fall asleep, I heard Rodya call out one last thing;

"See you at school tomorrow!" Galya and I instantaneously thought the same thing, at the same exact moment.

_Uh Oh._

When I woke up in the morning, me and Galya gathered our things and headed to Kings Cross Train Station. It felt quite unusual to run through a seemingly solid brick wall, but it was a strangely pleasant feeling.

After we said our farewells to mom and dad, Rodya led us onto the Hogwarts Express, where we were welcomed by carts of sweets and toys. As we found our plush seats, I had a strange flashback to when Galya and I were attending Lake Mallard Academy located in British Columbia. It was a beautiful school, placed directly on a steep cliff overlooking the sparkling lake. It was also surrounded by a large, thick forest that provided a habitat for Spirit Bears.

The teachers didn't allow anyone to venture more than a couple hundred metres into the forest, as it was apparently "not safe". Whatever that meant. Anyways, mom ended up taking us out of that darn school anyway. It was because of an incident that involved Galya punching a bully in the face. I don't really want to dwell on it any more than that, but the bully totally deserved it, calling us "disgraces to the earth". What a complete and utter jerk. After that, mom decided to take us out from school early (she was going to take us out to go to Hogwarts eventually anyways) and study all about the wizarding world, which got boring after a while.

I was shaken back to reality when I recognized the sneering sound of Rodya lecturing Galya.

"And make sure not to embarrass me!" Rodya told Galya, waving his finger at her.

"So this bum's bothering you, eh?" I heard an unfamiliar voice come from behind my left shoulder, and me and Galya both burst out laughing. Rodya turned around, ready to start rapidly scolding the schoolboy, when he stopped dead in his tracks. A muscular figure stood staring directly at Rodya, arms crossed confidently against his broad chest.

"W-w-what do you want" Rodya stammered, a look of pure shock on his face. The boy just scoffed, obviously not wanting to waste his time with us. Before he left, I noticed him stopping to wink at Galya, causing her to scoff. I smiled, letting my snake, Godric, wrap himself around my arm.

"This is going to be fun." Galya said, looking out the window at the passing surroundings. I responded with a smile.

"Indeed."

When we arrived at the grand castle that is Hogwarts, I was astonished at how big it was. I mean, I know it's a castle and all, but it was still HUGE! I even heard Galya gasp as we left the train, and she strangely seemed to whisper something to her snake. I looked at Godric, and he seemingly smiled at me!

"Galya! Godric just smiled at me!"

"Of course I did, massster." I looked down at him.

"Ummmmmmmmmmm…" Words could not describe how confused I felt at that moment. "Did you just talk to me?" I asked, curiosity filling my voice. Godric started to answer, when I heard Galya yell "Come one, Luka!" I whispered "We'll talk about this later" to Godric and hurried over to Galya.


	2. Chapter 2- The House of Snakes

"Luka Greengrass." I slowly stood to my feet, feeling hundreds of eyes staring at the back of my neck as I walked to the front. I felt Godric constrict my left arm as I gingerly set the rough, leathery Sorting Hat down on my scalp.

"Hmm….Very interesting." I heard the ancient Hat contemplating my imenant fate, (Not to make a big deal out of it), and I squeezed my eyes tight.

"Slytherin." I heard a faint whoop from the silver-green colored table, and I let out a sigh.

"Do not worry, master." I heard Godric hiss, trying to comfort me. "It runs in master's family." I shook my head.

"I just… thought it would be different this time." It took a while, but I finally had gotten used to the feeling of talking to Godric. And when I mentioned it to Galya, she said that her snake had spoken to her too! I realized that most of the professors around the room were motioning me to sit down, so I eased myself down into the least menacing spot I could find.

A few moments later, I watched with anticipation as Galya took her luck at the sorting hat. She, too, got placed in the family house, Slytherin. I breathed a sigh of relief, happy to be in the same house. Slytherin was by far the noisiest table, due to the fact that everyone sitting there had a FLIPPING SNAKE. It was almost impossible to hear anything other than a constant hissing sound, which annoyed me and, surprisingly, Godric.

"These snakes need to learn some manners." Godric would complain, coiled comfortably on my arm. I murmured in agreement. When all the sorting was finally done, the older Slytherin students let us to the dormitories, first giving us a tour of the common room, which, strangely enough, had a cold, dark feeling to it.

Me and Galya parted ways when we headed to our corresponding dormitories, which left me alone to fend for myself. My only wish was that no one knew my grandfather was a Death-Eater, which proved to be a bad wish. When I finally settled down onto obne of the beds, I heard all my books hit the floor with a loud _thud._ I whipped my head around, only to be greeted by a well-built figure staring me in the eye.

"Watch it." I said, trying to sound as menacing as I could.

"What? Is your dead gramps gonna come with his Death-Eater pals and kill me?" The boy sneered, getting a laugh from all the other students. Right as I was about to answer back, a voice called from behind the boy's back.

"Back off, Ali." A tall boy with shaggy brown hair stood, arms crossed and brow furrowed, with his hand on Ali's back. Ali turned around.

"I don't like you Perfect-Prefects." Ali taunted, slinking away to another bed.

The Prefect held his hand out, and I shook it with pleasure.

"My name is Erland. Erland Parkinson, and as you can probably tell, I'm a Prefect." He smiled, although he didn't seem very happy.

"My name is Luka Greengrass, and me and my sister are-" He cut me off midsentence.

"Nice to meet you, Luka. Don't worry, you'll be fine, even if you are only in first year." He said, turning and walking away.

_Why is everyone here so rude?_ I thought to myself as I picked up my fallen books, scowling in distaste. I heard Galya's voice mentally sound in my head.

_You said it. _She said, summing up how we both felt in just three words.

The flickering street light cast an ominous, pale light on the ancient manor. Muffled voices sounded form the front hallway, and they were distinguishable as a man and a women, though the small snippets of conversation I picked up made no sense to me.

"The Greengrass Children... they are the ones." The man said, his voice rough and gravelly. "They are the ones who must_" The rest of the sentence was inaudible, and I then recognized the women's silky tone.

"No, they can't_ too young to _" Again, broken sentences were all that portrayed the conversation. "They were meant to be in Gryffindor, that's the only way they can_ with out_" Were they talking about me and Galya? Surely not, considering we were just ordinary students. Just as I started to intake my surroundings, the door of the house swung open.

"Avada Kedavra!

When I told Galya about my crazy dream the next day at breakfast, she shook her head.

"There's just no way that they were taking about us." She reasoned, trying to make sense of it all. "I mean, Greengrass has to be a common name, right?" She questioned, looking at me for closure. I shrugged.

"The women did say that we belonged in Gryffindor." I said, unsure of myself. Galya slammed her fists on the table.

"Not we! They!" She exclaimed, blushing when everyone turned to look at her.

"I'm sure we'll find out soon enough." I said, trying to calm the situation down. She nodded in agreement, stroking her snake, Kindling.

Once breakfast had come and gone, schedules were passed down the table, and the first class caused me to groan.

"Not potions! I heard Snape always favors Slytherin!" I said, irritated. Galya pointed to the colors on everyone's cloaks, causing us to burst out laughing. "Maybe Slytherin isn't so bad after all."


End file.
